Pick 'n Mix
by DreamCrafter
Summary: Ash decides to enter a matchmaking show on TV. Little does he know, he'll meet the girl of his dreams here. But will the girl return Ash's love? One Shot Pearlshipping. Completed!


Mix 'n Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Hey guys, this is my first ever One-Shot so sorry if it's not that good and please leave suggested improvements, thanks. This will be a Pearlshipping One-Shot, so enjoy!**

**Please Review & Comment!**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Matchmaker, a show that will bring help the younger generation find a suitable partner. I'm your MC, Marion!" A lady shouted from the stage to huge applause. "Each person will have an interview tape recorded of them beforehand, and it shall be played to the audience. At the end of today, each girl will be paired with a guy. The couple with the closest bond after two days is declared the winner! Without further ado, let's introduce the guys!" She exclaimed.

The first person to step on the stage had green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light red jacket and a black undershirt while he had jeans on his legs. "Presenting Drew from LaRousse City, play the tape!" A video of Drew then started playing on the big screen.

"Hey, I'm Drew from LaRousse City. I'm a budding Pokemon Coordinator and very romantic too. I'm talented as I'm good at football, cricket and basketball as well as handsome. I'm looking for a girl that reflects my personality perfectly. I don't dissapoint" He said as he winked at the camera.

"Wow, what a guy!" Commented Marion as the tape cut off. "Moving swiftly on, here's our next guy, Ash from Pallet Town!"

Another person stepped onto the stage. He had wild ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing his trademark cap on his head. He wore a blue jacket and blue jeans. He greeted Drew and waved at the crowd as he stood in his place. Immediately, the tape started playing.

"Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is my buddy Pikachu, we've been together since day one. My goal is to challenge the champion of a region and become a Pokemon Master. I play basketball with my friends and I sometimes strum on my guitar. I'm looking for a girl that can understand my passion for Pokemon and willing to help on my journey."

"Hmm, what a different video from the first!" Marion said, "Wonder what sort of girls would fall for that. Anyways, here's our next guy, Jeffery from Fortree City!"

The names kept coming and coming, each with their own introduction video. Ash was surprised to see Paul as well as Harley was there too. They hadn't changed a bit. Paul was still the moody person he had met.  
"Presenting the last guy, Barry from Twinleaf Town!"

A blonde haired boy who was wearing grey jeans and a white and orange striped T-Shirt quickly rushed onto the stage. He had a confident smirk on his face as he waved to the crowd.

"Hey everyone, Barry here, the soon-to-be Master of Pokemon!" He announced cockily. Ash groaned. Not another one of these. "I'm a great trainer and a great boyfriend once you get to know me. But if you break up with me, I'm gonna have to fine you!" He yelled before the screen switched off.

"Wow, what an energetic guy!" Marion said, "Now will all the men like to move to the corner so we can introduce the girls." There was a flurry of movement as the guys went and stood by the side, eager to see what their choices were. "Now, presenting May from Petalburg City!"

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage. She had a bandana on her head and wore a red shirt and black shorts. She waved eagerly at the crowd and looked up to watch the video.

"Hi everyone! My name is May Maple, daughter of the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, Norman. I like shopping and food, or even better, shopping for food! I'm looking for a guy that would be nice to me and care for me, thanks!"

"What a sweet girl! I'm sure she'll be popular with the guys!" Marion complimented.

As time went by, girl by girl flooded onto the stage. Ash rolled his eyes as none of them caught his eye. Little did he know, it was all about to change.

"Presenting the last girl, it's Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

A girl with blue hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage. A pink beanie with half a Pokeball on it was sitting on her head as two gold hairclips kept her hair in check. She wore a black tank top with a pink miniskirt attached to it and a white undershirt. She had black socks that reached her knees and pink boots. She waved at the cheering crowd half-heartedly. Ash frowned; it looked like she didn't want to be here.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dawn Berlitz. My partner is Piplup and I'm a pokemon coordinator." Ash couldn't help but notice she looked bored and how she didn't even stare at the camera. "I didn't want to be on this stupid show but my mum forced me to, saying how it would be 'good for me'. Mums eh?" She said, then a voice shouted from behind her, "Dawn, what are you doing?" "I'm filming the stupid interview you told me to!" Dawn shouted back, before turning to face the camera again. "So I'm supposed to talk about my talents. I'm good at coordinating I guess, and I do cheerleading. As I said, I don't want a boyfriend yet, I'm just doing this because my mum's been going on about it for weeks and it's driving me crazy. Bye." The recording turned off.

"My, what a strange way of introducing yourself." Marion said, clearly confused. "Anyways, as we've got our twelve guys and girls, so let the matchmaking begin!" Then, numbers appeared on the big screen. "As you can see, the numbers of our soon-to-be lovers are on the screen. They will now be mixed randomly to decide who goes with whom."

Ash looked up at the flickering cards. Ash was number 2, and was looking for number 24. He noticed how Drew silently celebrated as he found out that he was paired up with May, and how Barry was paired up with somebody called Matilda. Seeing how his friends' had already found their partners, it was Ash's turn to find his.

"Hello, Ash isn't it?" A soft voice said behind him. Ash spun around to be greeted by beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She stretched out her hand. "Hi, my name's Dawn."

Ash froze for a moment as he took in her appearance. Far away, she looked beautiful but up close she was gorgeous. Ash slowly stretched out his hand and shook Dawn's, "H-hey Dawn, it looked like you didn't want to be here today." Ash slapped himself mentally. _Great way to start a conversation genius._

Dawn sighed and said, "Yeah, but I'm here now, and I'm glad that I was paired with you. Some of the other boys look like creeps." She shuddered as she felt Conway's stare rest on her back.

"Alright, time's up!" Marion announced. "Now that all our couples have met each other, this is the end of the first day! Please join us again in two days' time to see who has developed the closest bond. Until then, goodbye!"

**Dawn POV**

Today was really strange. First, I came to this place because my mum forced me to. I know she wants the best for me, but seriously, she can be so stubborn sometimes!

But when I got paired up with Ash…Ash Ketchum right? Well, when I got paired up with him, something inside me sparked. Something I haven't felt before. Ever since I saw him, every thought in my head was about him.

What was it my mum called this? Love at first sight? At first when I heard it I thought it was stupid, but now I'm not so sure.

I sat by myself on the swings, May (**Dawn and May are best friends in this**) had gone off somewhere with Drew. I was thinking of a good way to know him better.

So many questions whizzed through my head.

What does he think of me?

Does he even like me back?

**Ash POV**

I was walking down a path in the park, my mind going over the events that happened today. I met the girl of my dreams, Dawn. Even though I hadn't spoken to her for long, she seemed like a nice girl with a great personality. But, I couldn't help but think back to the six words she said on the tape, _'I don't want a boyfriend yet'_. This made my hopes go down a bit more.

I was going to ask Drew about how to deal with this, but he had already gone off somewhere with May, the girl he was paired up with. I couldn't think of anyone else to ask about this, mum – no she'll embarrass me. Gary – god no! He'll probably make fun of me for the rest of my life because of this.

I looked up to the sky and sighed. It was getting late. Just as I was about to turn back, I caught sight of some blue hair to my left. I turned to find Dawn sitting alone, swinging slowly on the swings. I gulped as I approached her. _Calm down, Ash, calm down, she's just a girl, you've been around plenty before._

As gently as I could, I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and give a little gasp. "Hey Dawn, sorry about startling you." I apologised to her.

"Oh hi again, Ash. No need to worry, it's okay." She said as she smiled at me. When she smiled, I could have sworn I saw her eyes sparkle. I took this as an opportunity and sat in the swing next to her.

"So Dawn, how's your day been?" I asked, hoping desperately to start a conversation.

"Actually, it hasn't been that bad." Dawn admitted. "So Ash, I heard your goal is to become a Pokemon Master. Is it hard?"

"Well, it was hard at the beginning," I said, glad that we were in conversation. "But as time went by, I found it more and more exciting as I journeyed through the various regions to compete in their leagues."

"How many regions have you been to?" Dawn asked, curious.

"Well, I've been to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn." I said counting them in my head, "But I'm planning on going to Sinnoh soon."

"Wow, that's quite a few regions." Dawn said, impressed. Suddenly she perked up, "Hey, when you come to Sinnoh, you have to visit Twinleaf Town!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can count on it Dawn." I grinned at her sudden enthusiasm.

We sat there talking for quite some time about various different subjects: Our adventures, our Pokemon, our friends and our family. I learned that Dawn, like me, was an only child and both our fathers had gone at an early stage of our lives. Time flew by as I was with her, and I found myself sitting next to her on a hill watching the sun go down.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Dawn said in a dreamy voice as she stared off into the distance. I said nothing as I looked at her. With the sunset behind her, she looked stunning. The crimson light shone through her midnight blue hair making it sparkle and the sun was reflected in her shimmering eyes. A guest of wind blew past making her shiver. Noticing this, I took off my jacked and put it around her tiny frame.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Well, I thought you looked cold, so I gave you my jacket for warmth." I said.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you Ash." Dawn said as she smiled sweetly. She turned around and stared at me. We locked eyes; Sapphire blue into chocolate brown. Before we knew that was happening, our bodies began to lean closer to one another, until our faces were half an inch apart.

I closed my eyes as Dawn moved in for the kiss. Her soft, tender lips touched mine as we were frozen in the embrace for what seemed like days, before we finally broke apart, still staring in each other's eyes.

"Ash, about what I said earlier…" Dawn said as she leaned against my shoulder.

"About you not wanting to have a boyfriend?" I questioned as I wrapped my arm around her slim waist.

She nodded. "I've changed my mind."

With those words, she rested her head on my lap. I sat there stroking her hair before I heard her breathing soften, meaning she was asleep. I smiled at the sleeping bluenette on my lap and I pulled my jacket over her body.

"Goodnight, Dawn." I said as I kissed her on the head. A smile formed on her face. "I love you."

**Woo a happy ending! :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at a One-Shot. I HAD to do pearlshipping since there were five reviews on my other story telling me to do it (In all honesty I was surprised not one person said Cavaliershipping lol).**

**I might even write a sequel to this, you never know. As for my story, 'Of Love and Hate', a new chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow. If not, it will definitely be out on Sunday.**

**Anyways guys, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
